Spooks
by Spooky2
Summary: The G-Boys and the G-girls are at Quatre's mansion when strange things start happening. Is the mansion haunted? PG13 for mild language and mischife. Maybe some weirdness.
1. Strange Happenings

Chapter 1: The storm

Okay I would like to thank Daniel Ocean; her story the high school from HELL inspired me to do this. I would like to thank my three muses, Jenny (a tiger), Vixy (an orange-striped cat), and Chibi, scythe wielding, bat Duo! You guys are great! I don't own GW.

Jenny, Vixy, and CSWB Duo: All right! We're in a fic!! SWEET!!!

VJ (me): Oooookaaay.

Quatre: What about me?

VJ: You're my best inspiration! And my favorite pilot! ^_______^ (blush)

Quatre: Thanks! (blush) 

I do not own Gundam Wing or anything else mentioned. Thank you.

Some where on Earth…

It was a dark night and the moon was full. Storm clouds were building and the wind was howling. Nine young friends sat playing cards. Unaware of the danger lurking in the dark…

"Read 'em and weep." Said Duo laying down his cards. "Four queens."

"How the hell does he do that?" asked Wufei as Duo grabbed the cookies.

"I don't know." Said Quatre. "But it's a good thing we're not playing with money or we'd be broke."  
  


"I don't think there's any way you, Relena or I could go broke." Said Dorothy.

"I think I've had enough poker." Said Catherine.

"You're just saying that 'cause you're losing." Said Duo. But everyone else agreed with her. "Oh alright." Said Duo giving up. "How about crazy eights?"

"No. More. Games." Said Heero firmly.

 "How about Monopoly?" suggested Duo.

"Baka! No more games! Period!" said Wufei annoyed.

"Party pooper." Said Duo popping an Oreo into his mouth. "Want some?" he asked Hilde motioning to the pile.

"Thanks." Said Hilde taking a few.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Trowa. 

"I don't know. But these chairs are hurting my ass." Said Heero getting up. They all got up and went into the living room.

"We could watch a movie." Suggested Quatre.

"Hey! Great idea!" exclaimed Duo. "We'll watch House on Haunted Hill!"

"I take it it's a scary movie." Said Relena.

"Yeah!" said Duo getting excited. "It's so scary that when you scream it'll break glass!"

"Too late." Mumbled Wufei. Relena glared at him.

They all sat down as Duo put on the movie. "On with the show." He said as he sat next to Hilde.

About half way through the movie the power flickered and the upstairs floorboards creaked.

"Umm… Quatre are any of your sisters here?" asked Relena.

"No." said Quatre looking confused.

"How about Rashid and those dudes?" asked Duo.

Quatre shook his head.

Suddenly the door slammed shut with a loud bang. They all jumped.

"I-it was just the wind." Said Quatre. But his voice shook.

Duo stopped the movie and turned off the TV, and then he listened hard. The only sounds were the wind howling and the pitter of rain on the windows.

"When did it start raining?" asked Dorothy.

"Probably just a few minutes ago." Answered Trowa.

There was a flash of lightning and the lights in the living room went out. Someone screamed and an evil laugh echoed through the house.

"Hold on." Said Quatre fumbling around the room. He turned on a flashlight and shown it around the room. Wufei and Dorothy were clinging to each other and shaking. They looked at each other, then pushed away.

"Snuggling up to Dorothy, eh Wu-man?" teased Duo.

"Shut up, Maxwell." Said Wufei blushing.

"I've got a question." Said Catherine. Everyone looked at her. "Who did the laugh?"

"It must have been one of the boys." Said Relena. She looked at Heero.

"It wasn't me." Said Heero shaking his head. 

Trowa shook his head.

"Don't look at me. I can't laugh like that." Said Duo.

"It would be an injustice." Said Wufei finally composing himself.

"You think I can laugh like that?" said Quatre.

"Well, there was that time you went insane." Said Heero. 

"Yeah, but that was a crazy laugh not an evil laugh." Quatre pointed out.

"Is there a difference?" asked Duo.

"Yes there is." Said Relena, not wanting a fight to break out.

Just then the lights came back on.

"Okay that was a little creepy." Said Hilde.

"Someone must be playing a trick." Said Trowa. Everyone looked at Quatre.

"What?! You think I'm doing it?!"

"Well it _is_ your mansion." Said Duo

"What?! Why would I do this?!" Asked Quatre. He was getting a little upset that his friends were accusing him.

"To scare us maybe?" said Hilde.

"If Quatre says he didn't do it, then he didn't." Said Catherine who didn't want to see Quatre go crazy. Trowa agreed.

Just then they heard the upstairs' floorboards creek again and another door slam.

"Well if no one in this room is doing it, then there must be someone else in the house." Said Dorothy.

"I say we go find them." said Hilde.

"But what if it is the wind?" asked Duo.

"Then we'll look like fools," said Hilde. Duo sighed. "I suggest we split into pairs," continued Hilde. "Duo and I, Heero and Relena, Trowa and Catherine, Wufei and Dorothy, and, well Quatre by himself."  

"How come I have go alone?" asked Quatre.

"Because it's your mansion." Said Hilde.

"He can come with us." Said Catherine. Quatre looked relieved.

"Duo, Hilde, Relena, and I will stay on the first floor while the rest investigate upstairs." Said Heero.

Everyone nodded then went off in opposite directions.

VJ: Oooohhh! Spoo-ky! What will happen next?! Stay tune! Please R&R! 

CSWB Duo: Send all the reviews to me, and all the flames to VJ!

VJ: Why you!!! (starts chasing CSWB Duo)

CSWB Duo: Help meeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!! (is running around the room with VJ on his heels)

VJ: Get back here you little runt!!!!

Jenny: He'll never learn.

Vixy: Nope. Popcorn?

Jenny: Thanks. Well 'till next time! Syoonara!


	2. Red Liquid

Chapter 2: Red Liquid

Thank you KML02 for agreeing with me about Quatre. My sister says that his pink shirt makes him look gay. But the G-Boys are not gay! Sorry I'm getting off track. Well thank you for reviewing and supporting me. Sorry I didn't get this up sooner. I don't own Gundam Wing. Just my weird muses. 

Chibi scythe wielding bat Duo: I am not weird! You right the fics!

VJ: Whatever. Well my excuse for not getting this up sooner is in my bio, so check it out.

Vixy: Get on with the story!

VJ: Right! On with the show!

Trowa, Catherine, and Quatre were checking all the second floor bedrooms when they heard something.

"Did you hear that?" asked Quatre.

"It sounded like chains." Said Catherine.

"But I don't have any chains."

They all stopped and listened. Suddenly they heard an ear splitting scream.

"Hey guys, did that sound like Dorothy?" asked Quatre his voice shaking.

"Well it wasn't me." Said Catherine.

"We can't help them now," said Trowa. "Who ever is with them will have to help them."

Catherine and Quatre nodded.

"How many more bedrooms do we have to check?" asked Catherine.

"Just this one," said Quatre pointing to a door that was cracked. "Hn. This door wasn't open earlier."

"Quatre, be careful." Said Trowa warily.

"Oh. What could happen?" said Quatre as he pushed the door open. A bucket fell on Quatre's head and a red liquid ran down his body. He pulled the bucket off and threw it. "What the-?!" he cried. "What is this stuff?!"

Trowa came up to him. "It looks like blood."

Quatre's face turned to one of disgust. Then, suddenly he looked very scared.   

"Does this mean the mansion is haunted?" asked Catherine. Trowa shrugged.

"I really hope it's not haunted!" said Quatre his voice trembling as he wiped the red liquid from his face. 

Trowa thought for a moment. "Just because a bucket of red liquid fell on Quatre doesn't mean the house is haunted." He stated calmly. "Anyone could do that."

"Helloooo! Anyone here?" called Duo as he and Hilde walked down the hall.

"Jeez Duo. Do you think you could yell any louder?" asked Hilde sarcastically.

"Sure." Said Duo taking a deep breath.

"I was being sarcastic." Said Hilde quickly.

"I know." Said Duo with a sly smile. Hilde rolled her eyes.

They walked into a dark kitchen and stopped. There was a slight shuffling noise, and then it was gone.

_Some one's here._ Thought Duo. He quickly turned on the lights.

But there was no one in the kitchen. It was totally quiet. In fact the whole mansion had gone quiet.

"Okay this is creepy." Said Hilde.

"You heard that noise right?" asked Duo.

"Yeah," answered Hilde. "But I meant the silence." They hadn't moved from their spot in the doorway.

"Come on, we better investigate." Said Duo.

Hilde grabbed his hand and they cautiously walked into the kitchen. They made it to the other end with out incident.

"Someone had to be here," said Duo. "I heard them." Hilde nodded. Duo started towards the fridge.

"Do you really think they're hiding in there?" asked Hilde as they walked towards the fridge.

"Well we should check," said Duo. "And I could use a drink."

Duo quickly opened the fridge and they jumped back. But no one was in it. They breathed a sigh of relief. Then they gasped. Inside the fridge a red liquid covered everything. It seemed to ooze from out of everywhere. It dripped off the shelves and door onto the floor. Duo slammed the door shut.

"Was that blood?" asked Hilde her voice trembling.

"I-I don't know." Said Duo.    

VJ: What will happen next?! I have everything written up. But I need reviews!

CSWB Duo: Reviews! You need flames!

Vixy: Didn't this happen last time?

Jenny: Yep!

VJ: =( This time you will die!!!!!!!!!!

CSWB Duo: O.O (runs like hell) Aaaaiiiiiii!!!!! Jenny, Vixy! Help me!!!!!!!!!!!

Jenny & Vixy: (munching on popcorn) No way!

VJ: Get back here you little son of a… Aaaaiiiiii! (Slips and falls flat on face) $#&@! That hurt!

CSWB Duo: =p Nayn nayn! Can't catch me!

VJ: You little %$@#! (Runs after CSWB Duo again) Get back here you @#$%#$%@%#$%$%! &$&^$*%&#$&#! I'll take you're scythe!

CSWB Duo: Man you've got a mouth! (Runs faster)

Jenny: It's a good thing we have sensors. Jees!

Vixy: No kidding. But we better stop them.

Jenny: Right! (Runs after VJ & CSWB Duo) Stop! You have a fic to do!

Vixy: Well I better help Jenny. Sayonara! Please R&R! (Runs after VJ & CSWB Duo & Jenny)


	3. A Stranger

Chapter 3: A stranger  
  
VJ: Hey there what's up? I'm glad everyone's liked it so far. I know my muses and I are crazy. It's just the way we are. This chapter's for fOX- SPIRIT AKA Y.V, I hope I spelled that right. Oh yeah I finally caught CSWB Duo. CSWB Duo: Boo hoo hoo my hair's in a bun. ;_; VJ: heh heh heh. I was going to cut it off but. Jenny: But she din't want to run with scizors. VJ: It's kinda dangerous. Vixy: Get on with the story. VJ: Right.  
  
Wufei and Dorothy walked down a long hallway towards the upstairs living room.  
  
"I can't believe I got stuck with a crazy eyebrow girl." Mumbled Wufei as they cautiously walked down the hall.  
  
"You got a problem with me?" whispered Dorothy.  
  
"Yes. I do." He fiercely whispered back.  
  
They stopped in the entryway of the living room. It was completely dark. Wufei fumbled inside the doorway for the light switch. He found it and flipped it on. Nothing happened. He hit the switch a couple more times. But still nothing happened.  
  
"The breaker's blown." Said Wufei.  
  
"How'd you figure that out genus?" asked Dorothy sarcastically. Wufei glared at her.  
  
"Maybe there's a flashlight in there." Suggested Wufei.  
  
"I'm right behind you." Answered Dorothy.  
  
"That's comforting." Mumbled Wufei. Dorothy shoved him into the living room.  
  
He stumbled into the room then carefully continued on. Dorothy was just to the left and behind him.  
  
They walked a few steps when suddenly Wufei felt a tug on his teal no- sleeve shirt. He stopped. "What is it Dorothy?" he asked irritated.  
  
"I didn't do anything." Whispered Dorothy. Wufei gritted his teeth but didn't say anything.  
  
He felt another tug. "Damn it! What?!" he whispered angrily, spinning around.  
  
"I didn't say or do anything!" she whispered back furiously.  
  
"If you didn't then who did?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Why don't you lead?" whispered Wufei pointing ahead of him.  
  
"Fine." whispered Dorothy taking the lead.  
  
They walked a few more steps when Dorothy felt a sharp tug on her hair. She stopped and turned around to face Wufei. "Jeez! Just because I'm in the lead doesn't mean you have to pull my hair!"  
  
"I didn't!" whispered Wufei annoyed.  
  
"Well if you didn't, then who?"  
  
"I don't know," answered Wufei. He thought for a moment. "Let's try to find a flashlight. No matter what happens keep moving." Dorothy nodded.  
  
They moved on. They each felt several tugs, but they never stopped. Finally they came to a desk and found a flashlight in one of the drawers.  
  
Wufei turned on the flashlight then quickly shown it around the room. There was no one in the room.  
  
"That's weird." Whispered Wufei.  
  
"Do you think the mansion's haunted?" asked Dorothy.  
  
Wufei shook his head. "I don't know. If it's not a ghost, which I don't think it is, then someone else is here."  
  
"But who?" asked Dorothy. Wufei shrugged. "Let's try the lights again." She suggested.  
  
They walked back to the doorway and flipped the light switch. The lights came on.  
  
"Okay. This is getting really weird." Said Dorothy.  
  
"I agree." Said Wufei.  
  
VJ: What will happen next?! CSWB Duo: The next one's about Heero and Relena. Vixy: And you get to meet the villins! Jenny: Well spoil it why don't ya. CSWB Duo & Vixy: Sorry. VJ: That's okay. You guys need a hint once in a while right? Jenny: Please review! VJ: Also check out my new song fic. It's titled On my mission. It's a Blink 182 parody. Later! 


	4. Meet the ghosts

Chapter 4: Meet the "ghosts"  
  
VJ: Okay this one's for Michelle Maxwell. Thanks to everyone for reviewing. Well here it is the one where you get to meet the killers! (Lightning flashes) CSWB Duo: Nice touch. VJ: Thanks. Jenny: (to Vixy) Is he actually being nice? Vixy: I guess so. CSWB Duo: I can be nice sometimes. ^_^ Jenny: Well stop it. You're creeping me out. CSWB Duo: Fine. =) Mahahahahah!!!!!!!!!! (Starts running around and swinging his scythe.) VJ: Ya just had to say that. Jenny: Sorry. Vixy: On with the show!  
  
Two mysterious figures quietly conversed in the attic of the mansion.  
  
"That should keep them on their toes." Said a male voice.  
  
"Yeah," said a female voice. "Now on to Heero and Relena."  
  
"What should we do to them?" asked the man pulling on mysteriously familiar mask.  
  
"I don't know. More blood?" suggested the woman.  
  
"No. Something else," The man thought for a minute. His face lit up. "I know!"  
  
"What?" He quickly told her his plan. "That's a great idea!" she exclaimed.  
  
So they continued their discussion.  
  
"Is it just me or did it get really quiet all of a sudden?" asked Relena.  
  
"It got quiet." Answered Heero simply.  
  
They were standing in the doorway of the poolroom. Heero shown the flashlight around the room, nothing moved. The only things in the room were several tables with chairs and a couple pool tables.  
  
"Try the lights." Suggested Relena.  
  
Heero hit the light switch but nothing happened. "Damn," he muttered. "What's wrong?"  
  
"The storm must have blown the breakers." Said Relena.  
  
"Or someone sabotaged it." growled Heero.  
  
They cautiously walked into the room. Nothing moved, and the only sounds were the rain hitting the windows and the occasional rumble of thunder. They moved to the middle of the room, still nothing happened.  
  
"Well no one's here. Let's go." said Relena pulling on Heero's arm.  
  
"No. Someone is here." Said Heero moving forward a step. Relena grabbed his hand and they stood there listening.  
  
They heard soft foot falls behind them. Heero spun around and at that moment his flashlight died. "Crap. What's wrong with this thing?" he mumbled as hit the flashlight.  
  
"Heero, hurry up." Whispered Relena frantically, sensing that the person was getting closer.  
  
"Just a sec." Heero whispered back.  
  
Just then the flashlight came back on. Heero and Relena both screamed. Standing in front of them was a man, wearing a very familiar mask, holding a knife. Blood ran off the knife and dripped onto the floor, and his cloths were torn and bloodied. He advanced towards them.  
  
Heero and Relena screamed again then ran in the opposite direction. The knife man followed. They found the back way out of the poolroom and ran down the hall.  
  
"Do you think he's a killer?" asked Relena panting.  
  
"Quiet." Hissed Heero.  
  
They continued running. Heero told Relena to take the lead. They turned a corner and Heero flung open a door. The killer ran right into the door. Relena and Heero kept running, but they could here the killer cursing.  
  
They finally turned another corner and Heero spotted a closet. "Quick, in here." He said opening the door. They both jumped inside and Heero quickly closed the door.  
  
They waited there for a minute then they heard someone come running down the hall. They ran right past the closet.  
  
Relena started to speak, but Heero put a hand over her mouth. After a few more minutes of waiting Heero took his hand away. Relena was panting, but Heero was hardly fazed.  
  
"I think we should stay here a while," said Heero. "In case he or she comes back."  
  
"I agree." Said Relena.  
  
Heero clicked on the flashlight. The batteries were low so it was a dim light. He frowned slightly. Then clicked the flashlight off. "We should save it for later. When we really need it."  
  
Relena agreed. So they sat huddled in the back of the closet, just waiting.  
  
CSWB Duo: Mahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! (Is still running around) VJ: STOP!!!!! (Grabs CSWB Duo's braid) CSWB Duo: Ooowww!!!!!! Let go!!!!!!!!! VJ: Then stop running around like a maniac. CSWB Duo: Fine. Jenny: The next chapter is Quatre, Trowa, Catherine, Wufei, and Dorothy's. Vixy: Please review! 


	5. Moving Carpets and Dropping Elevators

Chapter 5: Moving Carpets and Dropping Elevators  
  
VJ: Okay I couldn't dedicate this chapter, I wanted to get it up as soon as possible.  
  
CSWB Duo: Sure, sure.  
  
Vixy: (smacks CSWB Duo over the head with her mallet)  
  
CSWB Duo: (stars are circling his head) Weee. What pretty stars!  
  
Jenny: Oh brother.  
  
VJ: Well I didn't pair Quatre with anyone. The only pairs I really did were Heero and Relena and Duo and Hilde. I don't support Trowa/Catherine pairings though, because they're brother and sister.  
  
Jenny: On with the show!  
  
Quatre had finished cleaning the red liquid off him and now him, Trowa, and Catherine were standing outside the bathroom.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Catherine. Trowa shrugged.  
  
"We should investigate the living room." Said Quatre.  
  
"Why? I thought Wufei and Dorothy were doing that." Said Trowa.  
  
"I still think we should check. Just in case they aren't there any more."  
  
"Catherine?"  
  
"Sounds fine to me." Said Catherine.  
  
"Alright. Lets go." said Quatre. So they headed down the hall.  
  
"What now?" asked Wufei.  
  
"I think we should go up to the attic." Said Dorothy.  
  
"Why?" demanded Wufei.  
  
"Because whoever's doing this could be up there."  
  
"Fine. Lets go."  
  
"Okay we'll take the elevator." Said Dorothy walking down the hall.  
  
Wufei stared at her in shock for a moment then caught up to her. "At a time like this?! Are you crazy?! With the power flickering the elevator could get stuck! Or they could sabotage it!"  
  
Dorothy smiled wickedly. "That's my plan. If they sabotage it then we know they're up there."  
  
"But how are we supposed to get out if it's stuck?"  
  
"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Besides we could probably get a message to someone." She stopped in front of the elevator.  
  
"Alright. Fine. Lets get this over with." Said Wufei then they entered the elevator.  
  
"It sure is dark in there." Said Catherine.  
  
"Try the lights." Said Quatre going into one of the bedrooms.  
  
Trowa hit the light switch but nothing happened. "The lights are out."  
  
"Don't worry," said Quatre coming out of the room. "I've got a flashlight." He switched the flashlight on. He shown it around the room. There was no one in there.  
  
"Well I don't think anyone's there." Said Catherine.  
  
"Wait. I saw something move." Said Quatre walking into the room. He shown the flashlight around.  
  
Trowa and Catherine looked at each other then they shrugged. They followed Quatre.  
  
Quatre stopped in the middle of the room. "I guess no one's here."  
  
They walked back out into the hall unaware of the shadowy figure following them. They walked down the hall a ways when suddenly the rug flew out from under their feet. Quatre landed on his face and Trowa and Catherine landed on top of him.  
  
"Oof."  
  
"Unn. That hurt." Said Catherine.  
  
"Yeah." Moaned Trowa.  
  
"Could you please get off of me?" whimpered Quatre.  
  
Trowa and Catherine got off of Quatre. They sat on the floor looking at the rug. It had been moved.  
  
"Who did this?" asked Quatre his voice trembling.  
  
Trowa and Catherine shook their heads.  
  
"Maybe the mansion is haunted." Said Catherine.  
  
Dorothy pushed the up button on the elevator. It dinged and the doors opened.  
  
"After you." Said Wufei.  
  
Dorothy glared at him then walked in with Wufei behind her. She pushed the button marked with an 'A'. Assuming it was the attic. The elevator started to move upwards.  
  
"Wee" said Wufei sarcastically.  
  
The elevator stopped half way between the third floor and the attic.  
  
"What now genius?" asked Wufei sarcastically.  
  
"We find a way out," said Dorothy looking around. "Now we know they're up there." She hit the emergency open button, nothing happened.  
  
"Well this is just great." muttered Wufei.  
  
"Would you shut up? I didn't want to be with you." Snarled Dorothy.  
  
"Fine. Whatever." They both looked for a way out.  
  
Suddenly the elevator jerked down and the lights flickered.  
  
"What the hell?!" said Wufei grabbing on to a handle.  
  
"Oh crap. I hope the elevator doesn't fall." Said Dorothy.  
  
"Well don't curse us!" roared Wufei.  
  
Just after he said it the elevator dropped. Wufei and Dorothy screamed as they hung on for their lives. It dropped at full speed for what seem like forever. Suddenly it stopped and dinged. The doors opened and they looked out.  
  
They were in the two and a half story basement where they kept their Gundams.  
  
"Okay that was freaky." Said Wufei shakily.  
  
"Y-yeah," stuttered Dorothy. "Ww-we went rr-right to the bb-basement."  
  
They walked out of the elevator and looked around.  
  
"I didn't know you guys still had you're Gundams." Said Dorothy after recovering from the fall.  
  
"Yeah. Just in case." Said Wufei.  
  
They walked to Nataku then stopped.  
  
"Now what?" asked Dorothy.  
  
"I don't know." Said Wufei.  
  
Just then they heard a shuffling noise.  
  
"Did you hear that?" asked Dorothy.  
  
Wufei nodded.  
  
Suddenly a man appeared out of nowhere holding a bloody knife. He advanced towards them.  
  
Dorothy hid behind Wufei. "Don't you have a gun or something?"  
  
"No." growled Wufei.  
  
The killer came closer.  
  
"Wait a minute." Dorothy walked within ten feet of the man. "Milliardo?" she asked.  
  
The man stopped. "Who's Milliardo? I am a killer here to stalk you!" he cried. He walked towards them his waist long hair flowing behind him.  
  
Dorothy hid behind Wufei again. "I guess it's not Milliardo."  
  
"We better run." Whispered Wufei.  
  
Before Dorothy could reply a girl short light brown hair popped out of a vortex. "Here!" she called and threw a sword at Wufei. He caught it.  
  
"Thanks!" he called. "Who are you?"  
  
"The author!" she called back then disappeared into the vortex.  
  
"That was weird." Said Dorothy.  
  
"A Self Inserter." Said the killer. He drew a sword and lunged at Wufei.  
  
Dorothy screamed and hid behind Nataku's leg.  
  
Wufei and the killer fought fiercely. The clang of metal echoed off the walls of the huge room. Dorothy watched helplessly.  
  
Suddenly the killer swung hard and Wufei's sword flew out of his hands.  
  
"Give up." Cackled the killer.  
  
"This will be an injustice! But oh well!" Said Wufei, then he turned and ran.  
  
He grabbed Dorothy by the arm and they ran towards the stairway. The killer ran after them. Wufei and Dorothy ran into the stairway. They shut the door and bolted it. The killer banged on the door. Wufei and Dorothy sat panting.  
  
"Let's go." said Wufei getting up.  
  
"Right." Said Dorothy following him.  
  
They started up the stairs.  
  
"You can run, but you can't hide!" called the killer evilly. Then he laughed maniacally.  
  
Wufei and Dorothy ran faster up the stairs.  
  
VJ: Well I'll try to get chapter 6 up soon. I have it half written, so it'll be up soon. Hopefully.  
  
CSWB Duo: Whoo hoo! Halloween's on Thursday! I can't wait!!!  
  
Vixy: Easy boy.  
  
Jenny: What are you going as?  
  
CSWB Duo: Myself.  
  
Vixy: (whispers to Jenny) That's scary.  
  
Jenny: (nods)  
  
VJ: I'm going as a vampire!  
  
CSWB Duo: That's cool.  
  
VJ: Thanks. Well please R&R! Later days! 


	6. An Uncomfortable Situation

**Chapter 6: An…Uncomfortable Situation**

EDIT Re-uploading this chapter since I wrote it wrong oh so long ago. Enjoy! EDIT

VJ: Well this chapter's for Yue no Miko. Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for not getting this up sooner. Oh yeah. In the last chapter when I described myself my hair was at my shoulders. But I got it cut.

CSWB Duo: Yeah, now it's _extremely _short.

Jenny: And spiky!

Vixy: Yeah!

CSWB Duo: It's so cool!

VJ: (a little embarrassed) Thanks guys.

Everyone: You're welcome!

VJ: Enough mush, lets get the chapter started.

Duo and Hilde are sitting at the dining room table. Discussing what to do next.

"I think we should go find Heero and tell him about that red goop," said Duo.

"I don't know. He probably won't believe us," replied Hilde.

"We'll take a sample and show him."

"Maybe you're right. It is kinda creepy down here," said Hilde shivering.

"All right we'll get a sample then go find Heero."

"Okay."

They walked back into the kitchen and opened the fridge. The red liquid dripped everywhere and reeked of hot blood.

"I think I'm gonna puke," said Hilde gagging.

"Go grab a plastic container out of the cupboard," said Duo pointing at the other side of the kitchen.

"Kay."

Hilde walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a container.

"Thanks," said Duo taking the container.

He held the container under one of the shelves and let some liquid drip into it.

"Okay, lets go," said Hilde.

"Right."

Upstairs Hilde and Duo walked down a long hall trying to find Heero and Relena.

"Where are they?" asked Hilde nervously.

"I don't know. They should be up here," said Duo

They walked down the hall then they heard a noise from behind a door. Hilde and Duo looked at each other.

"Do… do you know what that was?" asked Hilde shakily.

"No… we should check it out."

"Okay. You check it out."

"But I need a weapon."

"Use the flashlight," said Hilde holding out the flashlight.

"Like that's gonna work," said Duo rolling his eyes.

They hear another thump.

"Wait…"

Hilde walked up to the door and opened it. Inside were Heero and Relena on the floor of the closet. Heero's shirt was off and his arms were around Relena's waist. Relena's hand was on Heero's cheek. Duo's eyebrows went up.

"Wow. We try to find out what this red liquid is and we end up finding out that Heero really does love Relena," said Duo.

"Shut up Maxwell," said Heero standing up.

"What are you gonna do? Kiss me to death?" taunts Duo.

Heero turned bright red and Relena stood up and handed him his tank top. He pulled it on.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" asked Relena.

"No," replies Hilde.

"Yes," said Duo at the same time.

Duo and Hilde looked at each other. Hilde's eyebrows are way up.

"You better not tell anyone," growled Heero.

"Or what?" asked Duo smirking.

Heero pulled out his gun and pointed it at Duo's head.

"Is this reason enough?" he asked.

"Good reason."

"Heero, put your gun away," said Relena.

"Uh, yeah," said Heero putting away his gun and turning brighter red.

Duo smirked and Relena turned red.

"Oh good God," said Hilde exasperated. "Heero do you know what this is?"

Hilde grabbed the container from Duo and handed it to Heero. Heero took the container and opened it. He looked at it for a minute, and then put the lid back on. He handed it back to Hilde.

"Well?" asked Duo.

"It is blood," replied Heero.

"Now I'm really gonna be sick," said Hilde gagging.

"But it's not human blood," said Heero.

"Then what kind is it?" asked Duo, puzzled.

"I don't know."

VJ: Wahoo! Finally! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.

CSWB Duo: (running around screaming and whooping)

VJ: (sweat drop) Okay.

CSWB Duo: (stops in front of her) Whew!

VJ: You live in your own world. Don't you?

CSWB Duo: Yep. My world.

Music: _Can't help it if I space in a daze_

_My eyes tune out the other way_

_I may switch off and go in a daydream._ (1)

CSWB Duo and VJ look up to see Jenny and Vixy in the rafters messing with the sound equipment. They wave then smile.

VJ: Nice touch.

Jenny: (yells) Thanks.

CSWB Duo: Oh boy.

VJ: Well please review!

1. Avril Lavigne "My world." My sister a.k.a. the Goddess of Death said that this song describes me. Hey I can't help it if I'm an extremely bored fan girl who spaces out and makes up daydreams about the G-Boys. It's who I am.


	7. Find Everyone

**Chapter 7: Find Everyone.**

**Update 5/25/05:** Just turning this from script to normal. What is was _supposed_ to be! Sorry!

VJ: Okay here's chapter 7. It's for King of Hearts. Well I hope everyone likes this.

CSWB Duo: Can I have a friend?

Jenny & Vixy: You have us!

CSWB Duo: I mean another chibi pilot!

VJ: Another chibi pilot, hmm?

CSWB Duo: Yeah!

VJ: All right! (Snaps fingers and Chibi-Heero (1) appears)

Chibi-Heero: What's my mission?

VJ: To be friends with Chibi-scythe-wielding-bat Duo.

Chibi-Heero: (looks at CSWB Duo) Mission… declined.

VJ: You have to take this mission.

Chibi-Heero: Why?

VJ: Because if you don't I'll bring Chibi-Dorothy (2) here.

Chibi-Heero: (sweatdrops) Mission accepted.

VJ: Good.

Duo: Are you sure he's okay?

VJ: Absolutely.

Duo: Okay I'll try.

Vixy: On with the show.

Quatre, Trowa, and Catherine sat in the second floor living room.

"I think we should go find the others," said Quatre.

"I agree," said Trowa.

Catherine nodded.

"Okay," said Quatre. "I suggest we split up then in an hour or so meet in the first floor living room."

"So when we find who ever we're supposed to find we'll go to the living room," said Catherine

"Right," replied Quatre. "Now, I'll go look for Heero and Relena. Trowa, you go find Wufei and Dorothy. Catherine, you go find Duo and Hilde."

Everyone agreed and went off in different directions.

At that same time Wufei and Dorothy had made their way back up to the second floor.

"That had to be Zechs," said Dorothy.

"If it was Zechs why would he be chasing us?" asked Wufei.

"Maybe he's gone loopy," suggested Dorothy.

Wufei rolled his eyes.

Dorothy ignored him. "Anyway, should we head to the attic?"

"I don't know. Maybe we shouldn't."

"Come on you chicken."

"Chicken! What do you mean chicken!" said Wufei angrily.

"Just what I said," said Dorothy shrugging.

"Fine. Let's go."

Dorothy smiled in triumph.

So Dorothy and Wufei headed down the hall towards the stairs that lead to the attic.

Trowa cautiously walked down the hall.

_I wonder if they're even on this floor,_ thought Trowa. He peeked around a corner, but there was nothing there. He continued down the hall. Suddenly we hear a noise.

_What was that?_ Thought Trowa starting to panic. He turned a corner and saw two figures standing by a set of stairs.

The two figures were talking but their voices were so low that he couldn't hear them hear them. He switched off his flashlight and quietly walked toward the figures. He inched close enough to hear them.

"You go first," said a female voice.

"No. It was your idea," said a male voice.

"Who are you?"asked Trowa turning on his flashlight.

The light shines on the figures and it's Dorothy and Wufei. They both scream at the sound of Trowa's voice.

"Trowa how dare you scare us like that!" cried Dorothy

"Yeah, I could've had a heart attack!" said Wufei.

Trowa rolled his eyes. "We're supposed to go back to the first floor living room."

"But we're so close to finding out who's doing this!" said Dorothy.

"Quatre wants to talk to all of us," said Trowa shrugging.

"Where are the other two?" asked Wufei.

"Quatre's looking for Heero and Relena and Catherine is looking for Duo and Hilde," replies Trowa.

"Well let's go if we're going to," said Dorothy.

Trowa nodded then headed down the hall.

Wufei and Dorothy looked at each other then followed Trowa.

Meanwhile Catherine had made her way down to the first floor.

_Why'd I have to volunteer to go alone? That was dumb,_ she thought.

Catherine walked into a room and turned on the lights. She was standing in the poolroom. She walked on through the room and back into a hall. After a while she heard voices. She stopped dead in her tracks.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God. What was that?_

Despite her fears, Catherine continued down the hall. She got close enough to here the voices.

"If it's not human blood that means no one's dead, right?" asked a male voice.

"That would be awful if someone was dead," said a female voice.

"Hn," said a second male voice.

"Is that all you have to say?" said the first male voice.

"Yes," said the second male voice.

Catherine recognized the voices and went around the corner. Hilde, Duo, Relena, and Heero were standing together. Catherine relaxed and walked up to them.

"Hi guys!" said Catherine.

They all scream and turn around.

"Catherine!" cried Relena. "Thank God it's you."

"Don't do that! I could've had a heart attack!" said Duo panting.

"Sorry," said Catherine.

"That's okay. Where are Trowa and Quatre?" asked Hilde.

"Trowa's trying to find Wufei and Dorothy and Quatre was supposed to find Heero and Relena," replied Catherine.

"Well they're right here," said Duo.

"I see that," said Catherine, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Why were you guys trying to find us?" asked Relena.

"Quatre wanted to talk to you," replied Catherine.

They heard a noise and turned around. Quatre came around the corner. Everyone sighed.

"Hey guys," said Quatre.

Everyone greeted him.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Catherine."

"Me neither," said Catherine shrugging.

"Well let's head for the living room. Trowa should be waiting for us," said Quatre.

So they headed for the living room. TBC.

VJ: Well I'm glad I got that done.

CSWB Duo: So what do you want to do?

Chibi-Heero: Let's go on a mission.

CSWB Duo: I don't want to go on a mission! Let's do something fun!

Chibi-Heero: (Looks at CSWB Duo like he's crazy)

CSWB Duo: (sighs)

Vixy: I think they're getting along fine.

Jenny: Heh heh. Yeah.

VJ: This isn't going to well. Well I'll get the next chapter going so please review. I think I'll send Chibi-Heero home. If you have an idea for a friend for CSWB Duo I'd be glad to hear it. It keeps him out of my hair. Later days!

1. This is Chibi-Heero from the Gundam Wing comic. I just got all three of them a couple weeks ago.

2. Chibi-Dorothy from the same comics as Chibi-Heero. She was _really_ weird as a chibi.

Please review!


	8. The Meeting

Chapter 8: The Meeting

VJ: (sighs) Well dang it, it seems that Chibi-Heero didn't work out so well,

CSWB Duo: He was to boring!

Jenny: You're so picky!

CSWB Duo: =P

Jenny: (Growls)

VJ: Easy Jenny.

Vixy: He's not worth it anyway!

CSWB Duo: What! You guys are so mean! (sniffs)

Jenny & Vixy: (Squish him in a hug) We're sorry! We love you!

CSWB Duo: Thanks! (sniff) you guys are the best!

Jenny & Vixy: We know!

CSWB Duo: Okay you can let go now. Hey, hey! Let go! I can't breathe!

VJ: (thoughtfully) That's an interesting shade of purple. (snaps out of it) guys let him go.

(Jenny and Vixy let him go.)

CSWB Duo: (gasps for air) next time…not…so…tight!

Jenny & Vixy: (smile innocently)

CSWB Duo: (doesn't believe it for a second)

VJ: Anyway, sorry it took so long to get this up. I've been really busy. I mean _really_ busy. Super, crazy busy. Like extremely supercalifragilisticexpealadoshis-

Jenny: Enough already! They get the point!

VJ: Sorry! Well this chapter's for Yue no Miko. I hope ya'll like it! Oh yeah. This: (TYPE) means action and this: *TYPE* is my comments.

The G-Boys, Hilde, Dorothy, Relena, and Catherine were sitting in the living room.

Quatre: Okay did anyone figure out who the killer is or see him/her?

Dorothy: Wufei fought him.

Quatre: What did he look like?

Dorothy: He had Zechs' battle mask on and he had long blonde hair.

Relena: The same person chased Heero and me.

Wufei: (to Quatre) Did anything happen to you guys?

Quatre: We didn't see anybody but the rug flew out from under our feet. How about you Duo?

Duo: Nothing. Except for the blood in the refrigerator.

Quatre: Yeah, a bucket of it landed on my head. Is it human blood?

Heero: No.

Catherine: Could it be Zechs?

Trowa: It's possible.

Hilde: Quatre, didn't you invite Sally, Zechs, and Noin over too?

Quatre: Yes. Sally was busy with Preventor work and Zechs and Noin said that they were busy.

Hilde: Hmm.

Relena: Why would they do this?

Duo: Maybe to scare us or to get revenge.

Catherine: Why would they want revenge? What did we do to them?

Heero: Nothing.

Duo: Or maybe it's some weird disgusting slimy alien that's trying to kill us!

Wufei: Get a grip Maxwell.

Duo: On what?

Everyone facefaults.

Heero: It's figure of speech.

Duo: I know.

Wufei: (is now twitching like a mad man) then why did you say that?!

Duo: I don't know, because it sounded funny?

Wufei and Heero facefault.

Trowa: …

Quatre: Riiiight.

Catherine: Back to reality. I don't care why whoever is doing this is doing it; *Did that make any sense?* I just want to know who or _what_ is doing this.

Sally: She's right. We need to find out who's doing this.

Trowa: Maybe someone's trying to take the Gundams.

Heero: If that's the case then we need to find who's doing this. And _fast_.

Duo: Relax. The Gundams have locks on them remember?

Trowa: They could still be stolen. Remember Ground Zero?

Quatre: And they still haven't been sent into the sun.

Duo: Aagh! Damn this is hurting my brain! So this is happening after Ground Zero but before Endless Waltz, right?

Wufei: Duh.

Duo: Don't be so mean. (turns to the audience) Did ya get all that? Good.

Dorothy: Well whoever is doing this *Not again!* (to the authoress) Shut up! *Sorry!* As I was saying…(Glares at VJ) the person responsible for all of this has their head quarters in the attic.

Heero: So we should split up again.

Quatre: I don't think that's a good idea.

Duo: Quatre's right. We should stick together.

Heero: (sighs) Fine.

Hilde: Well then lets get going!

VJ: Well that's all. Sorry if this isn't as good as the others I've been-

Jenny, Vixy, & CSWB Duo: We know! You've been busy!

VJ: (Glares at muses) I was _going_ to say I've been sick.

Jenny, Vixy, & CSWB Duo: Oh.

VJ: (sighs) Please review, it keeps the story going. And does anyone have an idea who I should bring here for CSWB Duo? (Whispers) I need him outta my hair.


	9. Blood, Dead Bodies, and a Whole Lot of S...

Chapter 9: Blood, Dead Bodies, and a Whole Lot of Screaming

VJ: Well what do ya know? Another update! And you people thought I had forgot about you. The reason I couldn't update for so long was that I couldn't get onto the Internet until just two weeks ago. But I'm back!

CSWB Duo: (sarcastically) How fun.

VJ: Be quiet. Well this chapter is dedicated to (looks at review) Showndra Ridge! Thank you for that wonderful review. To answer your question I'll probably have three more chapters after this one then it will be done. But there could be more or less.

Vixy: Just an approximated value?

VJ: (Shrugs) Approximately.

Jenny: Oh brother. Get on with the story.

VJ: Right! Here it is and thanks again for reviewing!

We see the two mysterious figures sitting in the dark of the attic talking.

Woman: That was too close. If we hadn't sabotaged the elevator they would've found us.

Man: Yes, but they didn't so lets move on. The next stage is in progress.

Woman: Good. So you put the body in the closet?

Man: It's all done. All we have to do is wait for them to get close.

Woman: Perfect.

We find the G-Boys and girls in the kitchen reinvestigating the blood in the refrigerator.

Duo: This is where we found it. (Opens the fridge.)

The smell of blood hits them like a sack of bricks. Catherine runs to the sink and starts throwing up.

Hilde: (Is gagging) You just had to do that.

Dorothy: That's disgusting.

Relena: I agree. It stinks!

Dorothy: I was talking about Catherine.

Relena: Oh.

Duo: (Shuts the fridge door) See?

Quatre: That's the same stuff that was in the bucket that fell on me!

Heero: But it's not blood from a human.

Wufei: What the hell is that supposed to mean?!

Trowa: No one's dead.

Heero: (nods)

Duo: Dude, don't freak out.

Wufei: I wasn't.

Dorothy: (punches Wufei in the arm) Lighten up!

Wufei: (Glares at her)

Trowa: This is serious.

Heero: (nods)

Quatre: So we should head for the attic?

Duo: Sounds good to me.

Wufei: Lets get this over with.

Dorothy and Wufei lead the others to the elevator that they had taken.

Dorothy: This is it

Wufei: (mumbles) Don't remind me.

Suddenly they hear a muffled thump from the other side of the nearest door.

Relena: (Her voice trembling) Did you guys hear that?

Quatre: (nervously) Yeah.

Trowa: (nods)

Dorothy: Well we have to find out what made the noise. Heero you open the door.

Heero: (glares at her)

Heero slowly walked over to the door and grabbed the handle. Everyone held their breath. Heero jerked the door open and…nothing happened. Everyone let out a sigh. Then suddenly something large fell out of the closet. It was the bloody body of a girl. The closet smelled of rotting flesh. Everyone screamed and then the lights went out. It was a confused mess as everyone went running in different directions. Most ended up alone.

VJ: Hey sorry this was so short. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.

CSWB Duo: Yeah, sure. You're just lazy.

VJ: No I just couldn't think of anything else.

Jenny: Yeah, we haven't been working very hard lately either. So it's partly our fault.

CSWB Duo: Yeah, yeah.

Vixy: (Whacks CSWB Duo with her super-huge-anime-mallet) That includes you.

CSWB Duo: Itai!!! That hurt!

VJ: Cut it out you two and lets wrap this up. We're already keeping them long enough.

Jenny: Right!

CSWB Duo: All right the shows over go back to your lives. But we'll be back! We know you can't live without us!

VJ, Jenny, & Vixy: (rolls eyes)

VJ: I'll get more written I promise!

Jenny: Ja!


	10. Lost

Chapter 10: Lost

VJ: It's me again, this chapter's for Gundam Nightshade. I would also like to thank Showndra Ridge for so many reviews! (I'm still kind of new at this so you can see I'm excited)

CSWB Duo: This is ridiculous get on with it!

VJ: Gees, you have been so impatient lately!

Jenny: Yeah, chill out.

CSWB Duo: (mumbling incoherently)

Vixy: Please ignore him, we do ever day. (1)

VJ: Anyway I don't own anything except Jenny, Vixy, and myself. I would like to thank the movie Ghost ship.

CSWB Duo: Are you insane? You can't thank a movie!

VJ: I can do what I want. =P As I was saying (glares at CSWB Duo) the movie Ghost ship got my butt in gear to get this updated and going again.

Vixy: That movie was awesome!

Jenny: I agree!

CSWB Duo: (annoyed) On with the show.

VJ: Also check out my story The Dragon Girl!

CSWB Duo: Enough!!!!!!! Get going!!!!!

VJ: Right! This: (TYPE) means action with the character. And this: *TYPE* is my comments. On with the show!

Duo: Aw man. Where am I?

We see Duo walking down a hallway it's almost completely dark except for his flashlight.

Duo: It's so quiet. Good thing I brought my…portable CD player! (Duo turns on the player. Music blares through the small speakers)

_Music: Just wild beat communication._

_Ame ni utare nagara_

_Iroasenai atsui omoi_

_Karada-juu de tsutaetai yo tonight!_ (2)

Duo: What the hell?! This isn't my music! It's Heero's.

Music: nureta sono kata wo Atatameru you ni daita 

_Furuete'ru yubisaki wa_

_Nani wo motomesama you no?_ (2)

Duo: This is insane. I don't speak Japanese. (Thinks for a moment *Yeah right*) Someone must have tampered with it! Oh well I guess it's better than nothin'!

Duo continues walking down the hall music blaring. Just then he hears something over the music. He turns it down and listens. He hears a thump from behind a door. Cautiously he walks over to the door he thought he heard the thump. He gets up to it and hears another thump. Carefully he grabs the door handle and jerks the door open. A figure with a sword comes flying out of the room and tries to give him a haircut. Duo screams.

Voice: DIE EVIL YOKAI (3) AND OR GHOST!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo ducks and the figure flies over his head and crashes into the wall. Duo turns around and sees Wufei lying on the floor.

Duo: WUFEI!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!

Wufei: (dazedly) Trying to kill the killer.

Duo: You nearly gave me a heart attack!!!!!!!!

Wufei: (stands up) (sarcastically) Sorry.

Wufei puts his sword back into wherever-the-hell he got it from. *Don't ask me it's like vortex space or some other crap*

Wufei: (frowns) What are you listening to?

Duo: Beats me. It was supposed to be Alien Ant Farm.

Wufei: Heero listens to this stuff.

Duo: I know. I think someone tampered with it. Anyway, we should try to find the others.

Wufei: You're probably right, for once.

Duo: Lets go.

Quatre: H-hello? Is anyone there?

We see Quatre standing in the doorway of the living room. He's without a flashlight and all alone. A flash of lightning lights up the room showing that no one's there.

Quatre: (sighs) This always happens to me. I wonder where the others are?

Music (in back ground): One is the loneliest number 

_That you'll ever do…_

_Two can be as bad as one_

_It's the loneliest number since the number one._ (4)

Quatre: Where's that music coming from?

The camera turns up to the rafters on the high ceiling in living room and zooms in. we see a an orange striped cat, chibi scythe-wielding bat Duo, and a girl with short light brown hair all dressed in black holding a stereo. They smile and wave at the camera. (Quatre doesn't notice of course.)

Quatre: (shivers) Oh well it doesn't matter.

He goes into the living room and rummages through a desk for a flashlight. But of course they're all gone. *Muhahahahaha!* 

Quatre: (sarcastically) Well this is just great. (thinks for a moment) Maybe I should try to find the others.

Familiar voice: Yes you should.

Quatre: (jumps at the sound) Wh-who's there?

No one answers.

Quatre: This is getting really weird.

My B.S.

1. A line from Dragon Knights manga.

2. "Just Communication" by TWO-Mix in case you didn't guess.

3. Yokai is a type of demon.

4. Three dog night "One" Gotta love that song.

VJ: Well I'll get more up as soon as I get more reviews.

CSWB Duo: So review!!

Jenny: Ja for now!


	11. Lost Part 2

Chapter 11: Lost Part 2

VJ: Well here's another chapter finally. And I would like to apologize for going back and forth between styles. I'll stick with this style now. Anyway, this chapter's for Lisa.

Chibi scythe-wielding bat Duo, Jenny & Vixy are whispering amongst themselves.

VJ: Now what could those three be doing?

The three muses turn to VJ with evil smiles on their faces.

VJ: What are you doing? Guys?

Suddenly the three muses jump VJ and tie her up.

VJ: Mutiny! Mutiny! What are you doing?! Let me go!!!!

CSWB Duo: Quiet you! The muses are taking over!

VJ: But I'm the author of this!

CSWB Duo: (shoves a rolled up sock into her mouth) But now we're the authors!

Vixy: (mischievously) Better watch out! Now we have control of the music!

Jenny: Muse power! Muses of fanfiction join us!

CSWB Duo: Now this: *TYPE* is our comments. Here's the story! (laughs maniacally)

"Well this is wonderful," said Relena. She was walking down a dark hall with a flashlight in hand. She shivered. "Actually it's very creepy."__

_Music: Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can't find what keep me here_

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_I know your still there. _(1)__

Relena looked around for the source of the music. _That music is so creepy!_ Thought Relena as she continued to walk down the hall.__

Music (continued): Watching me wanting me 

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down _(1)__

"I hope I find the others soon," she said out loud. "Or at least someone."

Suddenly she heard a noise behind her. She started walking faster. The noise came again. It sounded like moaning. She freaked out and started running. She ran down the hall and around a corner. She turned another corner and ran into something. She started screaming.

"Easy, easy," said the voice.

Relena stopped screaming and looked up. "Trowa!"

Trowa nodded. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but you scared me bad!" She paused. "Did you hear the music?"

"Yes," said Trowa. "It was…interesting."

"Interesting? INTERESTING?!!" said Relena completely freaked out. "IT WAS FREAKING SCARY!!!!!"

"Just calm down and stop screaming."

Relena stopped screaming and looked at him. Her shoulders sagged. "What do we do now?"

"We try to find the others," said Trowa simply, "I suggest we go to the attic."

"Alright," said Relena nodding. "Lead the way."

"How did I get stuck with you?" asked Hilde.

"Don't know," Heero replied simply.

The two of them had run off in the same direction and had decided to stick together. Heero had suggested that they head to the attic. Since that was the logical solution.__

Music: So they came into the out way 

_It was Sunday-what a black day_

_I could feel your salutation_

_Sounding heartbeats-intimidations_

_Annie are you okay?_

_You okay, are you okay Annie?_

_Annie are you okay?_

_You okay, are you okay Annie?_

_Annie are you okay?_

_You okay, are you okay Annie?_ (2)__

"I can't believe we have to listen to this!" growled Heero.

Hilde sighed. "I have to listen to it almost every day with Duo."

"How you stand it is beyond me."

Hilde shrugged. "What do you think we'll find at the attic?" she asked.

"The person responsible for this," answered Heero.

Hilde sighed. "I wish this was all a dream."

_I wish it were a dream too._ Thought Heero. But he couldn't admit how scared he really was. "Don't worry. We'll wait for the others."

Hilde nodded and they continued down the hall. A few minutes later they came to the attic stairs. Heero shown his flashlight up on the attic door, it was closed.

"What do we do?" asked Hilde.

"We sit tight," said Heero.__

_Music: I got a_

_Heart full of pain, head full of stress_

_Handful of anger, held in my chest_

_Uphill struggle, blood, sweat and tears_

_Nothing to gain, everything to fear_

_Heart full of pain, head full of stress_

_Handful of anger, held in my chest_

_Uphill struggle, blood, sweat and tears_

_Nothing to gain, everything to fear_

_Heart full of pain_

_Try to give you warning_

_But everyone ignores me_

_(Told you everything loud and clear)_

_But nobody's listening_

_Call to you so clearly_

_But you don't want to hear me_

_(Told you everything loud and clear)_

_But nobody's listening _(3)__

My B.S.

1.Evanescence "Haunted" from the Fallen CD

2. Alien Ant Farm "Smooth Criminal" from the Anthology CD

3. Linkin Park "Nobody's listening" from the Meteora CD

CSWB Duo: (makes chibi eyes) Please review!

VJ: (is still tied up, glares at CSWB Duo)

Jenny: I can't believe we're in charge!

Vixy: Cool!

CSWB Duo: We are all powerful! And we'll see you later!

Jenny: Bye!


	12. Lost Part 3

Chapter 12: Lost Part 3

Vixy: Well this chapter is dedicated to sweetangel4. Thanks for the review. Also we'd like to apologize for the long wait. We were on vaction!

Chibi sythe wielding bat Duo: w00t!!!

Jenny: So now we're back and still in charge!

VJ: glares

CSWB Duo: prances around You can't punish us la la la!!

Jenny: grabs him Shut up. throws him over her sholder

CSWB Duo: AAAAAAIIIIIIII!!!!! CRASH

Vixy: Anyway on with teh show!!

"Do you even know where you're going?" asked Catherine.

"Of course I do," snapped Dorothy.

They were both creeping down the hallway. Dorothy strode bravely out in front but the beam from her flashlight shook.

Music: If you are near to the dark 

_I will tell you 'bout the sun_

_You are here, no escape_

_From my visions of the world_

_You will cry all alone_

_But it doesn't mean a thing to me _(1)

"What was that?" asked Catherine, her voice shaking.

"What was what?"

"That noise."

"Don't be such a pansy," said Dorothy. "It was just the wind."

"But it sounded like footsteps," said Catherine looking around nervously.

"It was probably just a branch scraping the house."

Catherine relaxed slightly. "Maybe you're right."

As they walked down the hallway Catherine again heard the noise, but she dismissed it. When the noise came a third time they both stopped.

"You heard that didn't you?" said Catherine.

Dorothy nodded. They listened intently.

Suddenly there was a loud noise, "Oooooooooooo!"

Dorothy and Catherine screamed and ran down the hall. Footsteps followed behind.

"Something's…following us!" said Catherine panting.

"I can see that!" said Dorothy. "Stay quiet and follow me."

_Music (continued): the sun is in your eyes_

_The sun is in your ears_

_I hope you see the sun_

_Someday in the darkness_ (1)

They ran down the hall turned a corner and stopped. They pressed up against the wall and Dorothy turned to Catherine.

"Okay we wait until it's close then we jump it!" she whispered.

"How? We have no weapons," whispered Catherine.

"We have a flashlight, it'll have to work."

They waited in silence listening to the footsteps get closer. When the footsteps were by the corner Dorothy and Catherine jumped out screaming.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" yelled Quatre. He fell backwards and landed on his butt.

"Quatre?! What are you doing here?" asked Dorothy surprised.

Quatre had one hand over his heart and was panting. "I was looking for the others!"

"Well we were heading for the attic," said Catherine.

"Well you didn't have to scare me!!!!"

Dorothy tapped her foot irritated. "Enough, we're sorry, now lets get moving."

So they headed out.

Meanwhile at the attic…

"Where are those guys?" asked Wufei. "You'd think they'd be here by now."

"Maybe they got stopped by a train?" joked Duo.

"This is no time to joke," scolded Hilde.

Wufei, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Hilde, and Relena were all at the foot of the attic waiting for Quatre, Catherine, and Dorothy. While they waited the storm raged on outside. Just then they heard a sound.

"Heeellloooooo!" called a voice. "Any one there?"

"Over here!" called Duo.

Just then Quatre, Catherine, and Dorothy came around the corner.

"Thank God we finally found you!" said Catherine relived.

"So what now?" asked Dorothy.

"We get in the attic and find out who's doing this!" said Wufei.

So one by one they head up the stairs to the attic with Heero in the lead.

Music: Don't turn away 

_(Don't give in to the pain)_

_Don't try to hide_

_(Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes_

_(God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the light_

Never sleep never die (2) 

My B.S.

1. "Aura" from .HackSign soundtrack

2. "Whisper" by Evanescence from Fallen

Vixie: Yeah we know it's short, but we wanted to get it up and leave you hanging!

CSWB Duo: Don't forget to review!

VJ: Holding up sign that reads "help me!"

Jenny: grabs sign Later!


End file.
